


Homestuck Drabbles

by tortoisegirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoisegirl/pseuds/tortoisegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 100-word drabbles for a prompt table. Each chapter title will list the prompt, characters, pairings, warnings.</p><p>Recently added:<br/>Winter - Jane, Roxy, Jake, & Dirk<br/>Present - Equius/Aradiabot<br/>Home - Dave & Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars - Aradia & Tavros

“That one,” Tavros says, pointing to a particular flickering star.

Aradia sits up to scan the hills where he points, adventure prickling in her toes. “We should start our first session that way.”

“Um, Aradia. Do you really want me as a partner? Vriska asked you to FLARP with her too.”

“True...” She twists towards him sprawled in the grass, pokes his shoulder until he blushes and returns her smile. “But I bet she doesn’t know which star is the second to the right!” 

“Um, I guessed about that, really.” 

“That’s okay. I still say we follow that star tonight.”


	2. Clouds - John

The clouds hanging low and ominous were the first thing John saw when he awoke on his caesious planet. The sky beyond only appears in patches as the clouds endlessly shift, the fireflies drifting through the gray in ever-changing false constellations. 

He’s supposed to break a spell; dispel the clouds and give the planet a sky again.

“How am I…uh, I mean, how is anyone supposed to do that?” 

The consorts start fidgeting. They’re gathered around him, watching him watch the clouds. “The Heir will do it!” one of them chirps. “I just know it. The Heir can do anything!”


	3. Death - Aradia & Dave

"Did it bother you,” Dave asks, rather suddenly, “seeing your time clones get killed?”

Aradia considers that for a moment. “I think I had a unique view on it since I was already dead when the game started. No, really,” she says in response to Dave’s raised eyebrow. “I was! I’ll have to tell you that story sometime. But, if it was easier for me than you it’s because I had already experienced my own death. Seeing them die was seeing them follow a path I had already taken.”

Dave nods, slowly.

“But still,” she continues, “yes. It was hard.”


	4. Red - Karkat, Sollux, & Feferi

Feferi had touched Karkat's arm (after suppressing a flash of suspicion, but really, he can't blame her) and said she understands what it's like being the only troll with your blood color. Which is not even remotely the same, but he appreciates it nonetheless.

Beside her Sollux just stares and stares at the vulgar red staining Karkat's hand. 

"So," he says, finally. "You're a douchebag _and_ a mutant."

Karkat comes dangerously close to smiling. He wipes his bloody hand on his jeans. "Think you can handle that, Captor?"

"Heh. The mutant part at least. We'll see about the douchebag part."


	5. Loyalty - Bec Noir

It's infuriating; you don't understand why you can't hurt her. She throws herself in front of her companion, and suddenly he is untouchable too - and it hurts, that she chooses him over you. That she would extend her perverse power over you to protect him. 

Compared to this you prefer the insatiable gnawing that makes you look at the world and want to tear it apart. The drive persists, ravenous; now, bound by a loyalty that stays your sword, quiets your snarl, for her. 

You want to tear the world to pieces, until it is just you and her.


	6. Duty - AR & Dirk

AR: Haven’t we always strived to do what’s best for them? Tweaking the scenery and handing out props from behind the scenes like some mastermind stagehand so everyone’s well and fucking set for reaching their full potential.   
TT: We? I’m the mastermind behind everything, remember. Including you.  
AR: You know those broads are good for each other. Just imagine what they could achieve in the throes of this perfect match.  
AR: It’s practically our fucking duty.  
TT: To get Jane and Roxy together.  
AR: We could do this, bro. We could make this happen.  
TT: Hell fucking yes we could.


	7. Risk - Vriska & Terezi

“It’s not all fun and games, you know,” Vriska says, voice oily smooth and thick like rolling fog. “There’s so little risk now. It gets kind of boring, to be honest, being this good.”

“There’s always a risk.”

She scoffs, fangs glinting. Flips her wings that release a halo of shimmer, white and blue like stars, like pinpricks in fabric. “When I have all the luck? Please. As if there’s anyone with anything to challenge me anymore.”

It’s Terezi’s turn to flash her teeth. She flexes her fingers around the grip of her cane. “Now you’re starting to get it.”


	8. Embarrassment - John/Karkat

“Karkat you’re…blushing! Wow, you’re getting so pink!”

Heat rises even further in Karkat’s face, livid, mortified. “You know what, forget I said anything. I obviously have the sense of a braindead gnat if I thought this exercise in embarrassment was a good idea, because I just laid out some very fucking personal shit and was stupid enough to think it would mean something to you, and now you’re laughing. Fuck. You. Egbert.”

“I don’t think it was embarrassing.” John rests a hand on Karakt’s jaw, tilts forward until they nearly bump noses. “And I definitely don’t want to forget it.”


	9. Comfort - Karkat & Rose

You’re restless. Irritated. You are enduring your brain clawing at the inside of your skull with boredom.

You want your goddamned romance novel back.

“I’m sorry, Karkat, I can’t read Alternian as quickly,” is Lalonde’s excuse, slouched sideways in an armchair. You inhale in anticipation of the tirade about to burst out of you.

“Perhaps, though,” she interrupts, “…you could read it to me?” She tucks in a bookmark, presses the paperback closed. “I certainly understand the comfort of a good book. I wouldn’t want to deny someone else that.”

She looks up at you, and holds out the book.


	10. Hail - Rose

Deep summer, the season when the air turns thick and the sky takes a freakish turn back towards winter to rain ice down on the hot earth, down to a girl who listens to the rhythm of hail on the roof.

That’s wrong, she suddenly knows, _presque vu._ Not hail: rain. Rain that pours but sizzles impotently against a forest aflame; and then, glittering pastel threads like beams of light filling an ocean, blue rippling pink and yellow, lifeless –

Rose opens her eyes. Hail beats at the window, ice on glass. The vision dissipates, fleeting.

How she hates this season.


	11. Sunset - Grandpa Harley & baby Jade

Their island floats on the horizon as the ship draws near, the sunset glowing in the west. He wishes suddenly he could have beaten the sun here, or that he could hold it up in the sky a little longer. Just until they get ashore, because this is a beginning, not an ending.

He looks at the baby cradled in his arm, this tiny creature who fell from the sky and stole his heart. “Hello there, darling,” he says, then realizes: they have so much time. She is so young, so new. “We’re going to have such adventures, little lady.”


	12. First - Jade/John (kissin' ectosibs)

It’s so brief it might have been an accident, more air than substance in the touch of his lips against hers and over just as Jade begins to grasp what this is, but a kiss is a kiss is a kiss, and that, she realizes, was her first.

John looks as bewildered as her, then apologetic. “I just wanted to try that,” he says quickly. “Um.’

She considers the tingling on her lips, and on her skin where his cheek brushed hers. “That’s…okay.”

Was it his first too, she wonders? He looks so surprised, and hopeful.

Jade smiles. “It’s okay.”


	13. Pleasure - Dirk/Jake

Jake is speaking, and it’s only with a surge of effort against the sensations originating at Jake’s hands, tingling up his spine straight into the nucleus accumbens and released back in a flood of shaking, breathless pleasure, that the words resolve themselves – “You’re really enjoying this, huh, Dirk?”

He is, dear god, and he knows he’ll be embarrassed later over how much, how he wants to tangle it into his nerves so it never ends, but right now, right now—

(And it isn’t until later that he’ll see the look in Jake’s eyes, and realizes the embarrassment is wholly unnecessary.)


	14. Lost - Jade & Nannasprite

They're in the kitchen, Nannasprite licking icing from her fingers and looking faintly green against the golden surroundings, when Jade realizes: this woman is her mother.

“I never had a mother,” she says, like one of Peter Pan’s Lost Boys.

None of the boys’ lost mothers were ghosts, though. Nannasprite floats two cupcakes to the table. “Neither did I, dearie. The woman who raised me wasn’t my mother. And she was a terror to boot!”

Jade considers that as she bites into her cupcake - then realizes how very happy she is, here, eating cupcakes with her fellow Lost Girl.


	15. Desire - Jane/Roxy

Jane doesn’t drink, really, except when Roxy presses a cocktail glass in her hand, she does. Jane’s had one and Roxy’s had more, some delicately sweet drink she doesn’t remember the name of, just that it’s pink and pretty, like Roxy.

“Jaaaane,” Roxy drawls. Jane sways towards her like a snake towards its charmer. The alcohol trickles through her and right on its heels, she can feel, follows desire, pooling in her fingertips, turning them restless as she finds herself focusing on Roxy’s lips.

“Jane,” she says again, steady this time. “I want to kiss you.”

Jane blinks, and smiles.


	16. Broken - Rose

It’s a broken bottle that brings Rose into the Medium, purple shards of glass dissolving into game data dust before they hit the ground, the force of impact still vibrating up her arm as LOLAR springs into being around her. If her role in this is to destroy, Rose ponders as she twitches her wand to wrench a temple off its foundation, then so be it. Her broken bottle will bring luck to their journey.

But so it goes, that with the voices of dark gods engulfing her and the sight of her mother’s blood before her eyes, she breaks.


	17. Silver - Bro, Jade, & Jadebot

“Uh, I guess you like my dreambot?”

He has one hand resting on Jadebot's head. The metal reflects dully in his strange sunglasses, though it gleams a brilliant silver in the dreambubble light, free of blemishes as if it were brand new again.

“I built this. Years ago. A commission from an old geezer calling me out of nowhere, had me take it to an airport so he could pick it up in a goddamn _private plane_.” 

He turns to her. “I take it you were the model for this silver babe.”

Jade smiles. “And you must be Dave’s bro.”


	18. Weeks - Dave/Karkat

There are 156 weeks in three years, and there isn’t a single one where Dave and Karkat aren’t at each others’ throats.

It’s the 78th week, halfway point, when Karkat wakes up to Dave standing over him. “Just enjoying the view, sleeping beauty,” is all Dave says before he’s gone, but Karkat doesn’t miss the expression on his face.

Humans don’t do blackrom; Karkat knows this, yet he makes it only 79 weeks before he punches Dave square in the mouth, follows up with a kiss, and revels in the hate churning his guts as Strider smirks against his lips.


	19. Together - Jade/Karkat

Jade missed Karkat; of course she did, same as she did Dave and Rose, and if she missed him a little more, well, it’s not like it has to mean anything.

Then they meet up, and it suddenly means something. She looks at him and happiness wells up inside her, and she doesn’t understand how she wasn’t breaking apart from missing him those three years. 

Fine, she decides, lying sleepless in bed. Being away from Karkat officially sucks, but now there’s no reason they shouldn’t be together. Jade stands and straightens her pajamas; blinks, and materializes outside Karkat’s bedroom door.


	20. Rules - Jake & Brobot

"Oh fuck you, you clanking pile of bolts! Using rockets is _cheating_. It's thoroughly against the rules of scrums, and gentlemanly conduct, and, and...well pretty much everything ever, I'd reckon! Don't you _know_ that?" 

Jake flops backward spreadeagle on the ground, exhausted and defeated. Brobot angles its head down towards him and blinks impassively. 

"No, of course you don't, it was that blasted Strider who programmed that dirty cheating brain of yours." Jake taps a knuckle against the bot’s footcuff, then wraps his hand around its solid metal ankle. "Heavens, but I do wonder what goes through his head sometimes."


	21. Winter - Jane, Roxy, Jake, & Dirk

Between the four of them, between tropical islands and centuries of altered weather patterns, Jane was the only one who'd truly experienced winter. 

jaaaane, tell us about the snowy times, the others would say, which confused her sometimes, because it snows in New York, right Roxy, and Dirk, surely your brother’s taken you places with snow before?

You must be sick of hearing about silly snowmen by now!

But, Not at all, they would say, every time, like it’s the most fascinating thing. Youre always welcome to regale us with wintry tales.

We don’t mind hearing them again. Tell us. 


	22. Present - Equius/Aradiabot

“You’re from the future?” he asks.

“Not anymore, exactly. My present was your future, but the point of coming back was to ensure that future does not happen. It was a doomed timeline.”

“Why was your present doomed?”

Aradia doesn’t look at him, merely turns her head his direction, glass eyes glowing, like she won’t deign to meet his gaze.

Equius begins to sweat. 

“You were distracted trying to kiss me,” she says evenly, “when an imp killed you. It’s not something that was meant to happen.”

“Oh,” he responds, a bead of sweat rolling over his lips. “I see.”


	23. Home - Rose & Dave

“Christ, Rose, you’re the one who grew up in a huge house in the middle of nowhere. Aren’t you used to sleeping alone among buttloads of empty space? Think this is something that needs psychoanalyzing, hmmmm?”

“Oh, I’d love to see what kind of mangled analysis you’d come up with. But this is our home for the next three years,” Rose huffs. “And I can’t sleep. Just for tonight, Dave. Until I get used to this place.” 

Dave rolls over, squints up at her from halfway under the covers. He flips back the edge of the blanket. “Alright. Climb aboard.”


End file.
